Fallin' For You
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: There's no real way to explain this story, each chapter, is romance filled... except for stop.... anywho, if you like Moliver, then i think you'll like this story. Rated T
1. Fallin For You

Fallin' For You

I remember the day I met Oliver, I was ten years old, and going to the fifth grade. I had moved from Tennessee to Malibu, and was the new girl in Sea View elementary school. I was walking down the halls, and I bumped into a perky little girl, with her blonde hair held back in a ponytail. We said sorry to each other, and she gave me a friendly smile. We looked each other up and down, she wore white sneakers, jeans, a blue T-shirt with a red jacket on top, and a base ball cap, with her ponytail sticking out of the hole. I wore flats, a jean skirt, a pink t-shirt, and my hair in soft curls. We admired each other's fashion choices, and we introduced ourselves. "My name is Lilly Truscott, and I'm in Ms.Burblebee's fifth grade class, are you new?" I replied "Yes, I'm new, from Tennessee, my name is Miley, and I have the same teacher as you."

Lilly took my hand and guided me to our classroom, we both took seats next to each other. A boy with chocolate brown hair, and dark brown eyes sat next to Lilly. I stared at him, he was cute, and as he talked to Lilly, I noticed his smile, his adorable smile. He turned to me, he raised one eyebrow and said "Who are you?" Lilly turned to me, then back at him and said "Oh this is Miley, she's from Tennessee. Miley this is Oliver, my best friend." Oliver stared at me with a look of disgust, then he said "My brother told me people from Tennessee eat possum, do you eat possum?" I shook my head, saying no. "I bet you do eat possum, I bet your lying to me" Oliver turned to the boy behind him and said "That girl is Miley, she eats possum, she's weird." Then the boy began passing it on, until everyone was whispering to each other about how I ate possum. They all turned to me, with a face of disgust, and then turned their heads. Lilly turned to me, and mouthed sorry.

I remember running out of the classroom, to the bathroom, and then locking myself in one of the stalls, and I began crying. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door of the bathroom, I didn't come out to open it. "Miley, are you in there?" I heard, I figured Ms.Burblebee would come. So I came out and opened the door, only to find Oliver standing there with a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'm really sorry Miley, I like to eat raw hotdogs, see it's no big deal, lot's of people eat weird stuff." I smiled at him, wiping away a tear from my face. I remember him reaching out his hand and saying "We better get back to class, that way you can tell the whole class about how cool Tennessee is, and you can tell them I eat raw hotdogs." I took his hand, and we walked down the hallway, I remember how warm his hand felt, I remember it sending shocks of electricity up my arm. Then I began telling him about my life in Tennessee on our way there, he seemed to be enjoying my stories. Then we turned into the classroom, and he asked Ms.Burblebee "Would you mind if I said something to the class?" She nodded her head. He began talking, if I remember correctly he said "Miley is one of the coolest people I ever met, I'm not sure if she eats possum, but I don't care, in fact, if she does, one day I'll join her." He gave me a smile then continued "She told me tons of stories about her Uncle Earl, her Aunt Dolly, her whole family, and they sound totally cool to me. And I know, that she is definetly going to be my best friend!" I rushed up to hime and threw my arms around him, embracing him in a hug, he returned the hug, putting his arms around my waist.

Then we both sat down beside Lilly, and I turned to my new best friends, and it was at that moment that I realized I began falling for Oliver.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's only the first chapter of the story, I'm almost 100 percent sure that there will be eleven chapters, as i have been planning it in my notebook, ofcourse after i will most likely make a sequel, if I get a lot of reviews that is. For the next chapter to come up, im hoping for atleast ten reviews!


	2. Kiss The Girl

Kiss The Girl

I slipped into my cutest PJ's for movie night at Oliver's, Lilly wasn't going to be there this week, so I could look extra cute without being accused of liking Oliver. I took one more look in the mirror. I had on a cute shirt with a picture of elmo on it, elmo shorts, red fuzzy slippers, and my hair in two loose braids. I looked good, I took of the slippers stuffed them in my bag, and ran downstairs. I slipped on a pair of sandals and ran outside, hopping on my bike and riding to Oliver's.

I rang the doorbell; Oliver answered "Why hello Elmo, I wasn't expecting you." He said. I laughed, and asked "What movie did you get?" then I slipped on my fuzzy red slippers. "Oh she even has red slippers. Well m'lady, I rented us the grudge… 2" I smiled at him and plopped myself on his big green couch. He popped in the dvd, and pressed play, then brought the popcorn and sat beside me.

We both had our eyes locked onto the screen, we hadn't even took one piece of popcorn since the movie started. It was the scene where Allison was in the principal's office, and the principal is like "What are you talking about, they're here." Suddenly a grudge like version of Vanessa and Miyuki appeared beside Allison, and the Principal turned into the grudge as well. My eyes grew wide, and Oliver said "Boo" I screamed and jumped into Oliver lap, holding on to him as if my life depended on it, then slowly loosened my grip, realizing it was him. He began tickling me at my sides, I laughed and laughed, trying to find my breath to say stop, but I didn't want him to stop of course. Finally I caught my breath and quietly whimpered "stop" in between my laughing. He stopped. It was then I realized we were on the floor, him on top of me, his face only inches away from mine. I could feel his breath against my face, I could see just how brown his eyes really were, and I could even somewhat feel his lips so close to mine. He slowly brought his face closer to mine, then his lips touched mine, our eyes closed, and I felt electricity run through me. It felt like an eternity, but after a few seconds he got of me. He ran his hand through his hair, I sat up, we both got back on the couch, and we realized that we had been having a tickle war for so long the movie had ended. I got up slowly, and stuffed my slipper in my bag, then slipped my feet in my sandals. I walked to the door, then turned to him and said "See you tomorrow" He smiled, than I left.

* * *

I think that's as mature as it's gonna get, but who knows, anywho, expecting 5 more reveiws for the next chapter!! And I don't know if you've noticed any similarities between the chapter names yet, but if you know what the similarities are say what you think in the reveiw, if u don't know yet, that's ok, you'll probably notice later. 


	3. See You Again

See You Again

"So, you kissed Oliver, you actually kissed him?" Lilly asked for the HUNDRETH time. "No Lilly, he kissed me." I tried to explain "But you kissed him back" She fought "Yes Lilly, I did, but it's not like, that means anything, it was just… the moment" I wasn't about to tell Lilly that I was totally and completely in love with Oliver Oscar Oken. "Oh, well that's good, because Jake's coming back today, and seriously, how awkward would that be!" Oh god, she did not just say what I thought she just said!

Leslie "Jake" Ryan, he's the boy that _**almost **_completely took Oliver from my mind… ALMOST. Too bad he had to be an egomaniac, but then he promised he'd come back when he learned how to be "normal", and that _**had **_to happen after I KISSED the boy of my dreams… this my friends, is **not** good.

"Oh and there he is, looking all fine!" Lilly squeeled. I heard his voice from behind me "Hey guys" I quietly closed my locker shut, and turned around. "Oh hey Jake" I said. Let me tell you, he looked HOT the last time I saw him, now, he's on FIRE. "Look Miley, I have been working so hard to be normal, and I think I've got it, could you give me another chance?" how can one resist to something THAT hot "Sure' I said. He smiled, his million dollar smile "Great pick you up at six!" And with that he turned away, and I turned to Lilly, who began happy dancing with me.

"Wait" Lilly stopped happy dancing and looked at me seriously "What about Oliver and the kiss?" I thought I told her it meant nothing! "Who's Oliver?" I said, most convincingly. Then I heard his soft voice from behind "That would be me, what's up?"

Lilly took a deep breath and said "Jake asked out Miley on a date, isn't that great!?" Oliver frowned "Oh yeah, that's really something" Then he walked away, sulking, why, I don't know.

I stood in front of my mirror, if I do say so myself, I looked pretty hot. I heard my doorbell ring, and I ran down the stairs. "It's for me, DON'T ANSWER!" I yelled to no one in parcticular, of course, my dad, being all dad like, got to the door first and opened it. "Well well well, if it isn't Jake Ryan, whatever happened to that Leslie boy that sent you the roses Miley, I never met him, but I think I like him better." Of course my dad hadn't the faintest clue who Leslie was, and kept going on about how he seemed like the perfect guy. I took Jake's hand and dragged him out, muttering a good bye to my dad.

Jake wrapped a handkerchief around my eyes and said "Just follow my lead" he sat me down, in his limo I'm guessing, and said to the driver "You know where we're going Lance". It was about ten minutes until I felt myself being pulled out of the car. Jake untied the handkerchief from my eyes, and slowly I opened them. "Oh My Gosh Jake, our first date" Beneath my feet was sand, and before my eyes was a picnic by the beach.

It had been thirty minutes through our date, when Jake took out a small silver bracelet from his pocket, he put it around my wrist, and asked "Miley, will you be my girlfriend again." Of course I would, he was as he said he would be, normal. So I wrapped my arms around him and said "Of course!" but at the back of my mind, there was still a visual of a beautiful boy with chocolate brown hair, and deep brown eyes.

Oliver POV 

I am ANGRY! NO FURIOUS! I just got a call from Lilly, and it sort of went like this.

Lilly: YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!!

Oliver: No I probably won't, by the way Hi to you too.

Lilly: oh yeah sorry hi ANYWAYS, guess who's officially dating JAKE RYAN!!??

Oliver: NOOOOO!!!!

Lilly- YESSSS!! …. Wait a minute… are you jealous Oken?

Oliver:… No, it's just, I can imagine it now… "The only thing bigger than his foot WAS HIS DAMN HEART"

Lilly: Mhmm… anywho gotzz to go!!

It's not like I'm jealous.. really I'm not. Or..or am I? No, no I'm not, it's just, I don't want to hear him reciting his stupid lines anymore. It's not like I actually like Miley, cause I don't. That kiss… it was just the moment, really. I SWEAR! I Oliver Oken am not jealous of Jake Ryan… really I'm not


	4. Please Be Mine

* * *

I think you will all be happy with this chapter, it has it's moliver moments

* * *

Chapter 4

Ever since that night Jake asked me to be his girlfriend, I couldn't have been happier! Jake was normal, and so sweet, and Oliver, and I, we weren't so tense around each other anymore. So everything was going great, until Rico's 5th anniversary party, not the kid, the shack. Naturally, everyone in the area was invited, and who wouldn't want to go, these people were rich, and it was guaranteed to be awesome. Outside, at the beach, tiki style, from 5 till one am. There would be night swimming, dancing, even a buffet, and best of all, Jake and I, under the stars, dancing, the perfect romantic evening.

Jake, Oliver, Lilly, Todd (Lil's date) and Amanda (Jackson's date) met Jackson and I at our house. The boys wore jeans and a shirt, how sickingly casual… but cute. Lilly wore a beautiful, V neckline pink mini dress; she bought at Marciano's with me, especially for this day, and cute black wedges (picture at the bottom of page). I wore a V neckline, blue mini dress with fantastic patterns, that was bought at Marciano's as well, and high heels. Amanda wore a white Guess top, with a pair of jeans, and heels.

The night started out fantastic, we talked and laughed on our way to the beach. And the night only got better once we got there, Lilly looked so happy with Todd, I always knew they'd be cute together. Jackson also seemed to genuinely like Amanda, and Jake and I, well it was exactly as I hoped for it to be, amazing.

After dancing for awhile I took a rest and sat down with the now making out Lilly and Todd, while Jake danced with Amber. Then my favourite song came on Please Be Mine, by the JoBros. Though as I looked upon my Jake, he was still wrapped up in Amber's arms. Staring sadly at my beau, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned my head to find Oliver with an outstretched hand "You wouldn't want to miss dancing to your favorite song" Not even Lilly knew my favorite song, how did he? Nevertheless, I stood up and took his hand; he led me to the dance floor. He softly placed his hands on my waist, and I held him around his neck. Slowly we paced to the beat of the song, my head on his shoulder, I could feel his brown hair against my cheeks.

"I love this song" Said Oliver. I took my head of him and looked at him, then asked "Why?" he stared deeply in my eyes, and he said "I've realized, that this song, it explains perfectly about… how I feel, about you." At this point, I almost cried, Jake had never told me anything close to this, not even an I Love You, which is what Oliver had just said, but in different terms. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, closed my eyes, and kissed him passionately,

_Oooh yeah_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

At first he was shocked, but now he kissed back 

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

He brought his tongue to my lips, fighting for an entry 

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

Finally I let him in 

_I can't stop the rain_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

I easily fought my way into his mouth 

_I can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

We continued on, nobody paid us any attention 

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

In fact, to us, it seemed as though everyone else disappeared 

_All our hopes_

_And our dreams_

_Will come true_

And we were the only ones there 

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

He had me falling back in love with him 

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

I don't think I ever fell out of love with him 

_Please Be Mine_

And since every kiss has to end… we broke apart 

For a while we just stared into each others eyes, then I looked around, Jackson and Amanda were in the water with many others, they didn't see us, Lilly and Todd were still kissing, they didn't see us, and Amber and Jake continued dancing, apparently oblivious to the fact Oliver and I were kissing, and everyone else, couldn't care less about us. I let go of Oliver, and he let go of me, and we walked over to the table, were Lilly and Todd, still hadn't even taken a breath. We ignored each other's eyes, it had finally hit us, I had cheated on Jake with Oliver.

* * *

Naughty Naughty Miley, Lol, so, i guess it just got a bit more mature then the Kiss The Girl chapter since they were frenching. Thanks 4 all the reviews! Don't forget 5 reviews for the next chappie, and teh links to the outfits the gals were wearing are on my profile. :D 


	5. Unlove You

Unlove You

It was 2 days since the party, I hadn't seen Oliver since, and not a lot of Jake either. It was just at that moment that I felt my iPhone vibrate in my jean pockets, who would text me in the middle of a lesson? Jake apparently

_Hey Miley! Meet me at the lockers after class!_

_-Jakey Poo_

What a dork, who signs of "Jakey Poo"? I text back 

_What a dork you are! Jakey Poo? Meet you there._

_-Smiley Miley_

Jake turns around in his seat, he sticks his tongue out at me, I return the favour.

The bell rings, the teacher dismisses us, and I walk to my locker, I find Jake waiting for me. "Hey babe" he says, I smile at him. "Look, I'm going to Brazil to film a new movie I'm in, I'll be away for four months again." He says. I frown, but give him a hug and reply "It's alright, we'll email, and talk, it'll still be a relationship, just a long distance one." Jake frowns, uh oh, I can tell what's coming next "You don't understand Miles, I'm not much of a long distance type of guy. And while I was there, I was planning on, you know hooking up with some hotties, I just think we should go our separate ways." Wow, can you say rude! I don't say anything of it though I just nod my head. He then leans in for a kiss, who does he think he is? I turn my head away, not letting his stupid lips anywhere near me. "Goodbye Jake" I turn and walk away

The rest of the school day went by slowly, and then the walk home with Lilly went by quietly. Then as I entered my house, I shuffled my way to my room, and plopped on my bed. "Stupid Jake" I mutter "And his stupid movie, and stupid Brazil, with it's stupid girls" I guess it's what I deserve though, for cheating on him and all. I grab my nano, stick the earphones in my ears, and put on Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale. I wrap my arms around my knees, dig my face in them, and cry, letting all my emotions run wild. I just cry and cry for hours, repeating the song over and over.

The music blasted through my ears, making me cry harder, which caused me not to hear somebody coming in. Then I felt arms wrap around me, and I take my head out of my knees, I see Oliver.

"Lilly told me over IM, you know what's good for a breakup Miles?" he asks, I shake my head "Ice cream, and chick flicks, so I brought the best ones." He hands me a bag, I take out 3 cartons of chocolate ice cream, HSM 1 and 2, The Notebook, Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio, and Mean Girls, my favorite movie. We run down to the couch, he pops in Mean Girls, and we each dig in to the carton with spoons.

Soon we were on HSM 2, and our last carton, Gabriella and Troy just kissed. We turn to each other, and he grabs my face, and pulls me into a deep kiss. It was when Troy and Gabriella attempted a second kiss, but instead got sprayed by sprinklers, that Lilly walked in on us smooching.

"HOLY CRUD, TALK ABOUT BOUNCING BACK FAST!!" Lilly screams. We break away from each other and look at Lilly. "Uh it was just a friendly thing Lilly" I say, trying to make an excuse, she's right, this is too fast. "Yeah" Oliver agrees, quite sadly. Lilly rolls her eyes, and pushes us apart, making room for her. She puts an arm around each of us, and she says "I've been friends with Ollie since pre-school, and never have we kissed three times, twice, or even once. So you two must be pretty darn close." Oliver and I stare at her in shock, how did she know about the second time? "A girl's gotta breath sometime during a make out session, and this one happened to breath during yours." We roll our eyes and return to the movies, no matter what Lilly says, I'm sticking to my excuse.


	6. We'll Be Together

We'll Be Together

I looked up at the stars, my back against the warm sand of the beach, my bare toes occasionally splashed with sea water, my favorite, flowy, white sundress slightly damp. I just sat there, flooded in my own thoughts, it had been a week since the break up, but I wasn't thinking of Jake, I was thinking of Oliver. Oliver with his deep brown eyes, and his chocolate brown hair… "Hey superstar" now I even hear his soft voice in my head, oh I got it ba.. wait a minute! That is him! "Oliver?" I sit up, he sits beside me. "Want to take a walk?" he asks. I nod my head, there was nothing more I wanted than to walk with him along the beach. He stands up and reaches out his hand, I take it, pull myself up, and walk with him. After a few minutes we realize we were holding hands, we blush, but don't let go.

After a few minutes of silence he lets go of my hand, but then he grabs me bridal style, and runs into the water, spinning me round and round, the strong waves crash us down. My dress is all wet, but I don't care. I stand up, and slip off my sundress, throwing it on the beach, revealing my white bikini. Than I jump into the warm water, yes warm, surprisingly warm, and begin swimming. Oliver gets up and starts running my way, I get up and run too. We chase each other in the water for awhile, then he catches me, and spins me around, while I laugh in pure joy.

He stops spinning me, and he pulls me to face him, at first I think he's going to bring me closer and kiss me, but he lets go. "Miley, I know that this is sort of sudden, you just broke up with Jake and all" he says, running his hand through his hair "But I really really like you, and I hope this won't ruin our friendship but, you wanna go to the movies tommorow or something. If you don't like me don't hate me, I know we're friends and all bu…" I cut him off his babbling giving him a full kiss on the lips. I start to walk away, leaving him stunned and confused. By the time I'm on the sand I turn around and say "I'd love to you donut!"

* * *

So i hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry you don't have to figure the pattern with the chapter names out just yet, just keep thinking. I'm actually quite happy with all my readers, i love that most of you reveiw, and for those who don't, i still love you too, in that cool friend way, i just enjoy reading reveiws, it makes me happy. Speaking of reveiws, i need 5 for the next chappie. Bye. 


	7. Stop

Alrighty guys, i think this is like the longest chappie I've written. YAY. I also inserted something you might or might not like, a little bit of lackson, it's just a bit. If you are a lackson fan, then i hope you enjoy that, but don't get your hopes up for more, this is a moliver fic, and i wasn't planning on having side pairings, just warning you. ENJOY!!

* * *

Stop

I walked to Rico's, Jackson was closing the shop, him being at Rico's was the only reason I was allowed out at the beach at night. Jackson looked at my smiley face, he smirked and said "I saw Oliver walk to the beach earlier, did you to make kissy faces" he said the last part in a high pitched voice. I stuck my tongue out at him, he couldn't ruin my joyfulness today. "On our way home could we pick up Lilly, I called daddy and he said it was ok for her to sleepover." I asked. Jackson's stupid smirk transformed itself into a crossover between surprised and angry. "You really did make kissy faces didn't you! Oh I'll kill him!! I knew I heard stupid girlish giggles!! Why else would you want Lilly over!!?" I rolled my eyes "We didn't do anything wrong, ok, chill" I guess he thought that because it was night, I was in my bikini, we were on the beach, he thought we did something… stupid.

His face went back to a stupid smirk, and then he went "In that case… MILEY AND OLLIE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S…" At this point I covered his mouth, and whispered in his ear "How would you like the world to know you like Lilly, oh yeah, I heard you singing in the shower "Lilly, is so pretty, I want to kissy, hear facey, cause she is pretty" which by the way, makes me hurl, that's my best friend" I saw his eyes widen, and his cheeks go crimson red, so I let go of him, and we started walking, the whole way he was dead silent.

I knocked on Lilly's door, she answered in her PJs. "Hey Miley, Jackson, what's up." I saw Jackson staring at her, so I stepped on his foot, causing him to screech in pain, and walk to the balcony. "Lilly, if you want to know something real juicy you might want to sleep over." Lilly's whole face brightened at the thought, and she yelped, "I'll get my bags!"

Ten minutes later Lilly and I were sitting on my bed, Lilly waiting for me to start. "So..." she she said. I decided to torture her a bit first "So what?' I asked, she grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with a desperate face "The juicy something…" I pretended to look at her like she was crazy and said "Juicy something? Girl watcha talking about?" Her face dropped, her eyes full of desperation, her hands gripping her hair, practically pulling it out. I laughed and said "Just torturing you, chill out" her face calmed a bit, but she still looked anxious.

"Alright, so you know how I hang at the beach when Jackson works night hours?" she nodded, Oliver and Lilly knew how much I loved to go there at night, just to look at the stars, hear the waves crashing, and just think, that's probably how he knew I was there. "Well, I was there tonight, and while I was just lying down, Oliver came." Her face grew more and more anxious, she gestured for me to go on "We walked on the sand for a bit, holding hands and stuff" now she was smiling excitedly, she was a sucker for gossip "Then he picked me up bridal style, twirling me round and round into the water, till we fell down. Then I took of that white sundress I have, exposing my bikini, and he began running after me in the water." Now Lilly had a softer smile that had "aww how romantic" written all over it "He caught me, holding me around my bare stomach, and began turning round and round again, me giggling." I fell back on the bed, and she fell with me, now my eyes were all dreamy " then he let go of me, and turned me to face him, and he began babbling, trying to ask me out" I let out a giggle "And then I cut him off with a kiss, it was just so romantic" Lilly let out a sigh beside me, she was a sucker for romantic moments too.

Then she sat up, and so did I, she turned to me and said "I knew you guys were so in love with each other, I just knew it! So when's the date?" I replied "Tomorrow, at the movie theater." Then she jumped of my bed, turned to me, and said "We have to pick out what you will wear." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my Hannah closet. She put her finger on her chin and said "You have to look fabulous, so a Hannah outfit, is mandatory!" She walked over to my, or Hannah's CD rack (full of CDs Hannah received as gifts) she pulled out a CD and put it in the boom box, she turned through the tracks, till she found the one she wanted. In less than two second I knew what she picked. I heard a familiar beat from the Boom Box, and…

You Just walked in 

_I make you smile_

_It's cool but you don't even know me_

Lilly takes my hand and we begin dancing like idiots 

_You take an inch_

_I run a mile_

We spin each other around and she let's go 

_Can't win your always right behind me_

_And we know that you can go and find some other_

She walks to the closet and throws me a pink Hannah mini dress

_Take or leave it or just don't even bother_

_Caught in a craze_

_It's just a phase_

_Or will this be around forever_

I bring it in front of me, look in the mirror and throw it back to her

Don't you know it's going to fast Race in so hard you know it won't last She throws me a jean mini skirt with a blue sequined top, but I throw it back right away, and we dance to the chorus 

_Don't you know_

_Why can't you see_

_Slow it down_

_Read the signs_

_So you know just were you going_

_Stop right now_

_Thank you very much_

_I need somebody with a human touch_

_Hey you _

_Always on the run _

_Gotta slow it down baby _

_Gotta have some fun_

Then we start singing to the next part, into the clothes hangers Dooroodoodoo dooroodoodoo dooroodoo 

_Always be together _

_Barapapa bara…._

The music turns off suddenly, we drop our "Microphones" and turn to the radio, we see Jackson laughing his butt off. Lilly goes red, and I throw my shoe at him. "Get out of here intruder, shoo shoo" I yell at him "I'm gone I'm gone" he runs out.

Then Lilly and I start laughing, and we throw our selves on the floor. While we look up at the ceiling, still giggling, Lilly's eyes widen, and she sits up "I got it!" she exclaims. I sit up to look at her, she smiles at me, and says "I know what you're going to wear!" she rushes to the revolving hangers and pulls out a sleeveless sequined white dress, with a jagged cut bottom and throws it at me. She runs to the drawers and throws black leggings at me as well. She goes back to the closet and throws me a jean crop cut jacket. Then she practically hops to my shoes, and throws me pair of fake black leather sandals. I give her the brightest smile possible and yell "You're a genius Lilly!" she shrugs, and I run up to her and throw my arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

We turned the boom box back on, threw ourselves on top of the pile of clothes, and just talked and talked, until we fell asleep, on top of the clothes.

* * *

Alright, while your all thinking about the pattern with the chapter titles, which really isn't so important until the last chapter, so just keep thinking, i decided to give y'all a little trivia question.

Q- What is the band they're listening to on the boom box?

I'll tell you the correct answer next chapter

Clue: It's a bit of a blast from the past

Member 5 reveiws


	8. Over It

This chapter is a little bit sad i guess, i won't tell you why though, i've finished all the chapters, and i assure you, stop was the only chapter with lackson, just saying. Anywho enjoy

* * *

Over It

So, when Lilly and I woke up this morning, we laughed, we couldn't believe we feel asleep on top of the clothes. And when my dad came in, he shouted, he couldn't believe the mess we made, and then when Jackson came to see what was going on, he cried...from laughter. So of course we spent awhile fixing the closet. Then at 4:00 Lilly and I started getting me ready. First was the hair. We decided that I should take a shower, so that it would curl naturally, then just let it down. For my make-up we kept it natural, just a bit of blush, lip-gloss and mascara. Than I put on my outfit we picked yesterday, and added a pair of silver earrings.

I admired myself in the mirror, I didn't look "hot" said Lilly, she told me how I looked was better, she said, that I looked gorgeous. Don't get any wrong ideas, it's just a friend encouraging a friend. I gave her a hug and left, she said she'd be at my house waiting for me when I came back.

I arrived at the theater, and checked my watch, I was twenty minutes early, guess I was too excited.

**Oliver's POV**

I took one last look in the mirror, I had my nicest pair of jeans on, and a cool t-shirt, that my mom ironed for me. And I wore cologne, not too much, but enough. Mom wasn't home anymore though, she left for work. So I would have to walk there, I looked at my watch, twenty minutes, that's enough time.

I reached for the door, but someone else opened it before I could. Staring before my eyes was the girl I hoped was out of my life for good. The girl I broke up with, the girl who wanted me back. Becca Weller. She walked in, and closed the door behind her, I tried to stop her but she pushed me to the floor. As I struggled to get up, she pushed the couch in front on the door, knowing I was too weak to push it out. She grabbed me and pushed me to the couch. "You're not going any where Ollie baby."

**Miley's POV**

I sat on a stool inside the theater, I stared at my watch, thirty minutes, he was thirty minutes late, I'd been here 50 minutes. I leaned my head against the wall. I waited a while more. I stared back at my watch, 50 minutes late, 70 minutes waiting. I didn't have the tickets, he did. A while more, I stared back at my watch, 70 minutes, more than an hour late. I had been stood up. No, Oliver wouldn't, oh god, what if something happened to him on the way, and here I am waiting!

I stood up, and ran out the door. I began running as fast as I could to Oliver's, oh god let him be there. Then it began raining, but I didn't care, I needed him safe. I made it to the door step, I twisted the knob, but the door wouldn't budge…

**Oliver's POV**

I heard someone struggling to get in, shouting my name, it was Miley I know it. Becca knew it too. She had something up her sleeves. She pushed the couch out of the way, and jumped on the one I was sitting on, she quickly got on my lap, and against my will, kissed me, tongue and all. Then the door smashed open, and I saw Miley's face. Becca pulled away, and gave her a smirk. Neither Miley or I could move, she just stood there, her wet curls plastered to her face, her white dress soaking, her mascara running, she looked awful, but yet so beautiful. Staring at me, her mouth open, her eyes filled with sorrow and tears. She slammed the door, I called her name "Miley!" and with all my strength pushed Becca off.

**Miley's POV**

I ran faster than ever, my sandals came of, my bare feet now smacking against the puddles and cement, my wet hair flying into the night. I heard his footsteps behind me, my name being shouted from his lips, but I just kept running. Soon they died down, I lost him, he not much of a runner. I found my house, but didn't enter. I walked to the door, then turned my back to it, and slid down. I hugged my knees to my chest, and buried my face in the wet dress. I felt the tears coming down my face, slipping to the corners of my mouth, tasting the salt teardrops. I heard the thunder roaring, and the rain smacking against the roof shielding me. I faintly heard the cries of Oliver, but only faintly. But all I saw, was Oliver kissing her, the scene playing over and over in my head. I was over it though, I was over him, and his lies. Though here I was, crying my eyes out, for the boy I thought I loved, the boy I thought I trusted, the boy I thought would always be there, when it all falls apart, but really he was the one making it fall apart. The sad truth was, I wasn't over him, and I would never be over him.

* * *

Ok, so it's not that sad, maybe dissapointing if you were happy that they were finally going to be together, if that's what you thought, sorry, don't murder me or anything, because then i'll never be able to put up the next chappie, and ill also never be able to put up the next chappie if i don't get 5 reveiws, thank you. (And sorry if you thought someone was going to die because of what i said before the chapter started) 


	9. Say OK

Hmm, usually i have something to say... ooh how about this, for the first time ever ill put the silliest, most useless, thing ever, just cuz i got nothing better to do!

Disclaimer: I don't know why people do this really, were on FANfiction not OWNERfiction, it's common sense nobody here owns the show, but since im bored, I do not own Hannah Montana, nor do i own the title of this or any other chapters

* * *

Say Ok

I heard the back door open and close, and footsteps drawing nearer, but I didn't move, I couldn't. "Miley?" I looked up to see Lilly staring down at me. "Miley, are you ok?" she asked, with sympathy and curiosity in her eyes. It felt like she was the only person in the world who genuinely cared about me, in my heart I knew more people did, but right now, it felt like she was the only one. And right now, I needed someone who cared about me. I jumped up and flung my arms around her, crying into her shoulder. At first she was stunned, but then she hugged me back. She softly let go, and put her arm around me, whispering "C'mon let's get you inside" I let her bring me in the house, we were home alone, Jackson and dad had dates of their own, and I'm glad they can't see me like this.

Lilly put me on the couch and ran upstairs. She came down with a blanket and towel. She wrapped the towel around my hair, and wrapped me in the blanket. She sat down beside me and asked what was wrong. "He never showed up Lilly, I waited more than an hour." I said, she smiled and said "Maybe you guys mixed up the times" I shook my head "I got worried Lilly, so I went to his house, to find him making out with Becca." Lilly's face dropped, but then she hugged me, and I cried a bit into her shoulder. "Miley, Miley, it's ok, he's not worth it anyway." She quietly cheered, trying to cheer me up. I laughed a bit.

The door bell rung, it must be Oliver. Lilly let go of me and walked to the door, she opened it, revealing the second most unwanted face at this moment. Jake Friggen Ryan. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "Hey babe, I came back for my one and only." I rolled my eyes, I so do not need his right now. "Leave me alone Jake" I said "Aw come one baby, you know you want me" he said most arrogantly. Lilly looked at me and said "Want me to punch his lights out, cause I can if you want." Jake looked scared, and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, I shook my head, Lilly put her fist down, Jake looked relieved. "Anyways, just one more chance, babe?" I rolled my eyes, I'd never get rid of him "Tell you what, if I give you another chance will you leave me alone?" I asked. He nodded eagerly. "Fine, now leave." He smiled and headed to the door, when he opened it, it revealed the number one person I didn't want to see. Oliver.

Lilly looked even more angry. "What do you want!?" She asked, putting her fist up to his face "Come to break more hearts?" Jake looked from Oliver to Lilly to me with the most confused look on his face, which was pretty funny. "Can I speak to you for just a second Miley?" he pleaded. I looked away. "Please" he begged. Lilly looked at me and mocked Oliver and his desperate please.

I giggled, and said "Fine just one minute though." I walked out the door following Oliver. I turned to see Jake's jelous face plastered against my door, and Lilly's nosey ear stuck to my door. I rolled my eyes and turned to Oliver. "Look, Miley, here's what happened, somebody bragged to Becca over IM that you had a date with me…" I turned to see Lilly's face suddenly pop up in surprise and guilt; I once again rolled my eyes and looked back at Oliver. "She came in, pushed me, pushed the couch in front of the door, knowing I'm weak, I tried to leave, but she had me pinned." I rolled my eyes and said "So you decided, while your stuck, might as well have some fun" he shook his head and went on "When she heard you coming she pushed the couch out of the way, and kissed me against my own will." I looked down, not sure whether to believe him. "Please Miley, believe me, I'd never do anything to hurt you." I turned to see Lilly's friendly face smiling and nodding, encouraging me to forgive me, and Jake's jealous face shaking his head. "Alright Oliver, I believe you, and forgive you." I gave him a hug, but quickly let go. "but Jake is my boyfriend again, and I think it's best if we should just, you know, stay friends." I saw Oliver's face drop, but I turned and went back inside, pushing an annoying Jake out too. When I saw that they both left, I turned to Lilly and gave her a hug, boys suck, but best friends, are always there.

* * *

It's true you know, boys do suck, but BFFs gotcha back! NEwho, so miles pulled the "Just Friends" card, she should've just jumped into his arms and gave him a wet one, and i probably could've made that happend now that i think about it... but then the story would end here and now.I forgot to tell you the answer to the trivia in stop, the album they were listening to, was spice girls!!! One more thing, the disclaimer above, i put it there for a real reason, not because i was bored, but because it has a clue to the connection of the titles. 

PS- Because this is the last day of summer for me, and maybe some of you, i decided that i would post two chapters today... so here is my gift for you


	10. Just So You Know

This chapter I had to use all kinds of different things with the letters, so you can tell an IM from thoughts to memories to songs apart. Also before you start reading, i'd like us all to take a moment, to say a proper goodbye to this fic... Ok here's my goodbye, Fallin' For You, you are my proudest fiction, i might even like you better than "Someone is After Miley Stewart" which was never properly finished, but finished nonetheless (anyone want to continue than one? Send me a message!) I love you i really do, IM GONNA MISS YOU BUDDY!! Ok on with the story

* * *

Just So You Know

A month, the easiest month I've had in a while. Jake and I had been dating for a month, Oliver and I weren't so tense around each other for a month, Oliver and Jake got along quite well for a month. I love, this month!

Oliver's POV 

A month, the hardest month I've had in a while. Jake and Miley had been dating for a month (ech), I had to ease up around Miley for a month (not easy), and pretend to be cool with Jake for a month (hardest thing EVER). I hate, this month. Why, did Becca have to ruin things for me? Why couldn't I hold Miley in my arms? Or kiss her soft lips? I need her so badly. I need to get her back. But how? Wait something is coming back to me…

"_**When the man of my dreams proposes to me, I want him to do what my dad did for my mom. But more modern."**_

"_**What did he do?"**_

"_**He left her a tape on her night table, a tape with one song, that he recorded himself. He named it, will you marry me. Of course, the boy doesn't have to record it himself. Not everyone can sing"**_

Of course! The day I met Miley, on our way to class she told me all about her and Tennessee. But how do I make it more modern, and what song expresses what I'm feeling? Think, think, think…

"_**So since you're a girl, I bet your favorite color is pink right?"**_

"_**Well I do love pink, but it's not my favorite color. Orange is mine, I think the two colors for valentines day, or love, should be red and orange, to me orange is just so romantic looking, but yet still fun."**_

Orange, it was her favorite color when she was younger, now it's pink, but orange is what expresses our relationship, romantic but fun, in her words. So I'll buy her an orange shuffle! But what song? I wanted her, I love her, but she belongs to someone else… Lilly, the girl with a need for romance, I signed on to IM. She's on.

**Smokin'- Lilly!**

**Sk8erLil- What?**

**Smokin'- What r ur fave sappy songs?**

**Sk8erLil- Y?**

**Smokin'- Jus tell me**

**Sk8erLil- Err… unlove you, please be mine, we'll be together, love me for me, gotta go my own way, just so you know, everyday, if we were a movie, and one in a million**

**Smokin'- Thx, gtg, bie!**

"**Smokin'" signed off**

I went on youtube to listen to the songs. Unlove You, nah break up song, next. Please Be Mineit's our song, but it's not quite right, next. We'll be together, nah, next. Love Me For Me, has nothing to do with anything, next. Gotta Go My Own Way, Lilly! A high school musical song?! Next. Just so you know, JMac, I hate that guy, whatever, might as well try it. Hmm… HOLY CRUD THIS SONG WAS MADE FOR ME, well for now atleast, perfect! I owe Lilly one.

I searched for the sixty bucks I had been saving up, it was under my flower pot. I rushed out the door, running my little heart out all the way to Future Shop. I hadn't run harder since, well since I chased after Miley that one night. I burst through the doors of Future, and ran to a clerk. " Shuffles?" I asked "Aisle three" I nodded my head in gratitude and burst toward aisle three, please have orange, please, please! "Yes!!!" I shouted, a worker shushed me, but I just asked him to get me an orange shuffle. He unlocked the case and handed me an orange shuffle. I ran to the cashier, thank god the line was empty. I paid for the shuffle and ran toward my house. I practically flew to my computer, and bought Just So You Know off iTunes. "VICTORY WILL BE MINE!!" I yelled triumphantly. My mom gave me a look, one that clearly stated "I should've sold you to the circus when I had the chance" I shrugged and ran out the door.

Miley's house was not too far from mine. I banged on the door repeatedly. "Who's dying?" asked Robbie Ray as he opened the door. I clutched his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye "I'll be if I don't get this shuffle to Miley." he shook his head "She's not home, but you can put it in her room." I let go of him and skipped up the stairs. I took a deep breath, this was it, I slowly opened the door, I walked towards her night table and sat the shuffle there, complete with earphones. I ripped a piece of paper from her notebook, and I wrote in my neatest handwriting…

_Dear Miley,_

_This orange shuffle is for you, think hard why I decided to give you this orange shuffle with but one song. Also listen to that one song very carefully, it's me telling you something. Remember Miley, never forget, the first day we met, the first time we kissed, the first dance we had, the first Jakey break up we went through together, the first time I asked you out, the first heartbreak we went through, the first "Just Friends" moment, and hopefully we can add this to our "first" list. _

_Love,_

_Your favorite Donut_

I reread the letter, smiled, and laid it down beside the shuffle, I'd return later to see if she got it.

**Miley's POV**

I gave Jake one last peck on the lips and entered my house, I waved at my dad eating cake, and he fingered me to wait a moment while he swallowed. "Oliver left you something in your room, I think it was a swallow or something like that, I don't know." I nodded to him, and walked upstairs, eager to see what he left me. I found my door open, the stupid donut never closes doors. I looked around and spotted a letter on my night table. I read it over, he left me a shuffle? Why? And why should I know why? Listen to the song carefully, ok… Then I choked up a bit, he began talking about our firsts, oh god I think I'm gonna cry. He signed it "Your favorite donut" that he is.

I gently picked up the orange shuffle, with apparently one song. Wait a minute, orange! _**"… to me orange is just so romantic looking, but yet still fun" **_Shuffle! _**"… more modern" **_One song! _**"… a tape with one song" **_He remembered, he remembered everything I told him the day I met him! Jake doesn't remember the day we met, he thinks I fell in love with him right away! I gently picked up the shuffle, placed the ear phones in my ears, sat on my bed, turned on the shuffle, and pressed play, a song I don't recognize began playing. I decided I wouldn't interrupt with my thoughts though, just let Oliver speak to me

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

I know I said no thoughts, but he really feels that way about me?

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause' I don't know_

_How to make this feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

Oh Oliver

_It's getting hard to_

_Be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me?_

_Can't hide the feeling_

_And look the other way_

I do want you, I'm just afraid to feel so strong about someone

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know_

_How to make the feeling stop_

I don't want the feeling to stop

_Just so you know _

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I waited so long_

_Looking back I realized it was always there just never spoke of_

_I'm waiting here _

_Been waiting here_

Oh god, I need to see him now, I run to my bedroom door to find him already there

_Just so you know _

_This feelings taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

He looks at me, he opens his mouth to say something

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

I stick the other earphone in his ear

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

I jump at him, touching my lips to his, grabbing his face, he puts his arms around my waist

_But I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

His lips so soft, his hair smelling of papaya shampoo

_Just so you know_

_Ooowow Oh Oh_

_Just so you know_

_Ooowow Oh Oh_

His strong hands holding me close to him

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you _

I never want him to let go of me

_But I don't want to_

Good

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

I do know Oliver

_Just so you know_

I love you

* * *

This is the end of the story, so sorry. Nothing you can say will bring me to write a sequal, well...unless you beg. Kidding, but I'm pretty sure im not going to do a sequal, atleast not anytime soon. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have ever reveiwed, if you read this chapter earlier, and noticed i never finished thanking users, thats cuz i was starting to, but never finished and accidently posted this. I wanted to say thank u to each of you, but im getting really busy now that school has started. So i just have one thing to say. You all are the best! Whether you've reveiwed once, more, or even since the first chapter, you still took the time. And that's the greatest thing ever! I love you all so much! 


End file.
